Texas Chainsaw 3D
Texas Chainsaw 3D is a 2013 American slasher film directed by John Luessenhop and written by Debra Sullivan and Adam Marcus. It is the seventh film in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise, and was presented in 3-D. The film stars Alexandra Daddario, Dan Yeager, Tremaine Neverson, Tania Raymonde, Thom Barry, Paul Rae, and Bill Moseley. The story centers on Heather, who discovers that she was adopted after learning of an inheritance from a long-lost grandmother. She subsequently takes a road trip with her friends to collect the inheritance, unaware that it includes her cousin, Leatherface, as well. Filming began in the summer of July 2011, with Kirsten Elms and Luessenhop providing rewrites to the script. Texas Chainsaw 3D was released on January 4, 2013. Plot Picking up after the events of the the original film, the people of Newt, Texas, led by Mayor Burt Hartman (Paul Rae), burn down the farmhouse of the Sawyer family for their role in aiding Jedidiah "Jed" Sawyer (Dan Yeager), also known as "Leatherface", in several murders. The arsonists are celebrated as heroes in the town, and the entire family is presumed dead. However, an infant, Edith Sawyer, is found by one of the townsmen, Gavin Miller (David Born), who promptly murders her mother, Loretta Sawyer (Dodie Brown), and adopts Edith with his wife Arlene (Sue Rock). Decades later, Edith has been raised by Gavin and Arlene as Heather Miller (Alexandra Daddario). One day, Heather is notified that her grandmother, Verna Carson (Marilyn Burns), has passed away and left everything to her; discovering that she was adopted, Heather and her boyfriend Ryan (Tremaine Neverson), and two other friends, Nikki (Tania Raymonde) and Kenny (Keram Malicki-Sánchez), travel to Newt to collect her inheritance. Along the way, the group picks up hitchhiker Darryl (Shaun Sipos). When they arrive, the Sawyer family lawyer, Farnsworth (Richard Riehle), gives her the keys to the family house along with a letter from Verna. Excited about the property she now owns, Heather and her friends look through the house, decide to stay the night, and immediately set off to buy supplies and food, trusting Darryl to stay and look over the house. Darryl begins looting it and believes he will find valuables in a locked room in the cellar of the house; however, upon entering the locked room he is bludgeoned by Leatherface. Heather and her friends return and discover the house has been ransacked, but choose to let it go. As Kenny prepares dinner he finds the butler's cellar, where Darryl was killed, and Leatherface impales him on a hook. Heather finds a decomposing body upstairs and runs to find her friends, but she is knocked unconscious by Leatherface. Waking up in Leatherface's room, she manages to escape to the graveyard. Hearing the screams and chainsaw, Ryan and Nikki draw the attention of Leatherface, while Heather gets their van and picks up her friends. In the ensuing chase, Leatherface saws through one of the van's tires, causing it to crash and subsequently kill Ryan. Heather escapes and makes her way into a carnival, but Leatherface escapes the police who are patrolling the grounds. Sheriff Hooper (Thom Barry) realizes that Leatherface survived the fire and is still alive; Mayor Hartman sends Officer Marvin (James MacDonald) to the Sawyer house to kill Leatherface, against Hooper's orders. While looking for Leatherface, Marvin is startled and accidentally kills Nikki, before being killed by Leatherface himself. While at the station, Heather learns of what the townspeople did to her family and flees. She is soon caught by Hartman's son, Deputy Carl Hartman (Scott Eastwood), who ties her up at the long-abandoned Sawyer slaughterhouse to lure Leatherface. Once there, Leatherface finds out that Heather is his cousin and cuts her ties, but is attacked by Mayor Hartman and another officer, Ollie (Ritchie Montgomery). As Heather hears her cousin being beaten she decides to help him, killing Ollie with a pitchfork and giving Leatherface his chainsaw, which he uses to force Mayor Hartman into a meat grinder. Afterward, Heather and Leatherface return home, where Heather reads the letter from Verna that tells her Leatherface will protect her in return for being taken care of. Realizing Leatherface is the only family she has left, Heather decides to stay with him. In a post-credits scene, Gavin and Arlene show up at the mansion to visit Heather, intending on greedily splitting her assets. As they wait in front of the door, Leatherface answers with his chainsaw in hand. Cast *Alexandra Daddario as Heather Miller *Dan Yeager as Leatherface *Tremaine Neverson as Ryan *Scott Eastwood as Deputy Carl Hartman *Tania Raymonde as Nikki *Shaun Sipos as Darryl *Keram Malicki-Sánchez as Kenny *Thom Barry as Sheriff Hooper *Paul Rae as Mayor Burt Hartman *Richard Riehle as Farnsworth *Bill Moseley as Drayton Sawyer *Marilyn Burns as Verna Carson *John Dugan as Grandpa Sawyer *Gunnar Hansen as Boss Sawyer *David Born as Gavin Miller External links * Category:Films Category:2013 release Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series Category:Horror Films